


Storm Is Coming

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun finds comfort in the oncoming storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr (moshiznik.tumblr.com) as a prompt request.

Jonghyun clambered out of his car, sniffing the damp air and feeling the oppressive humidity of an oncoming storm. He hurried to grab the groceries from the backseat wanting to miss the rain that would inevitably fall.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” he called after setting the bags down on the kitchen table. There was really no need to announce himself since his mate had no doubt been able to sense him the moment he turned down their street, but he liked the irony.

 

Minho walked into the kitchen, cradling their sleeping baby in his arms as Jonghyun put away the groceries. Once everything was in its place, Jonghyun finally turned to his mate and allowed himself to take in the beautiful sight of his family before him.

 

The alpha was not wearing a shirt and was, to Jonghyun’s excitement, wearing his favorite pair of sweatpants that hung loosely on his gorgeous hips. Minho chuckled at his omega’s sudden interest and walked over to him, careful to not wake their baby girl.

 

“How was she today?” Jonghyun breathed, stroking Taeyeon’s soft head while his mate leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

“She was perfect, of course,” the alpha chuckled, knowing how hard it had been for the omega to leave their child for the free day that Minho had insisted he take for himself. The pregnancy had been hard on Jonghyun and the labor even more intense, but the young man had refused to be separated from their child for even a moment after she had come into this world, quiet and cute as can be.

 

Not that the alpha could blame him, it had been nearly impossible for Minho to leave only a week after their daughter’s birth on official pack business. He had left his trusted beta and Jonghyun’s best friend Jinki in charge of the pair, but the pain of separation in his chest still lingered even now after a year and a half.

 

Minho smiled as his mate cooed at the little girl, leaning over to sniff her and appease his wolf that their baby was indeed all right.

 

Thunder rumbled outside their kitchen and Jonghyun stood back up, looking worriedly outside before turning back to his mate.

 

“Storm’s coming,” was all he said, but Minho could pick up on the uneasiness layering his words.

 

Keeping the sleeping beauty nestled in his arms, the alpha wrapped one arm around his mate and drew him close to reassure him that he was there and they were safe. Jonghyun’s family had been lost in a flood when he was very young and the omega was always haunted by the memories whenever it rained.

 

“Shh,” Minho breathed against Jonghyun’s forehead, snuffling down the shorter’s face so that he was able to breathe in the beautiful scent that was his omega, his love. Finally their lips met in a passionate but reassuring kiss, distracting Jonghyun at least for a little while from the impending storm.

 

The alpha drew back as he heard the first pitter patter of rain on the window and decided it would be wise to relocate his little family to their bedroom in the basement where the omega would be less likely to hear the storm and would be comforted by the dark ambiance of the room. Jonghyun allowed himself to be led downstairs, happy that his mate understood his unease.

 

Settling himself on their large bed first, Jonghyun reached for their baby needing to hold her after such a long day of separation. Minho smiled down at the pair, his wolf content at the sight, before he lit a few candles and joined them on the bed, wrapping his long, strong arms around them. The omega leaned into the embrace, cradling baby Taeyeon to his chest as Minho began to sing softly. Jonghyun’s wolf sighed in contentment and allowed his fears of the storm to dissipate, knowing that Minho would never let anything happen to them.

 

Just as he felt himself drift off to sleep, Taeyeon whimpered and stretched making adorable noises that sent her fathers into fits of cooing and kisses. The little girl settled down again and Jonghyun loved the look of complete and utter joy on his alpha’s face at the perfection that was their daughter. Jonghyun leaned up to kiss Minho’s soft lips and allowed himself to be swept away in the moment, his last conscious thought that perhaps storms weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
